


Looking at the Ground

by Josiesupernovae



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Lots of it, Oops, short fic, sorry - Freeform, very very short, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiesupernovae/pseuds/Josiesupernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re in love with him, and he’s in love with you, and it’s like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground." Clara and the doctor "fought" and I am here to give you the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Look who came back. Sorry I reallllllyyyy need to update everything else but this poem breaks my heart and inspired me to write something quick. *Slow violin plays in the background*

The TARDIS sprang to life, I was in a daze.

 

The fighting, the yelling, it all came back to me. A night before he had dropped me off back home, tears sprung from his eyes, and so did mine. I had told him I never wanted to see him again, which was a downright lie. Oh, how could I possibly wish for that? The moment he dropped from the sky in his blue box, my life had begun. Who was I before he took my hand and told me his name?

 

I reach for a book on my nightstand. There's still scratches on my hand from a week ago, fighting off monsters like we always do, side by side, together.

Not anymore, it seems.

"Clara, come back into the TARDIS!" He had yelled at me. Oh, stubborn me, I was a fool. Why doesn't anything ever go easy for us? Then again, good things in life are never free, there is always a price to pay, always a limit. We've crossed it, it seems. The control freak and the man who should never be controlled. The man who gave me a reason to be, the girl who saved him over and over again, reckless abandon in our blood.

I've made a mistake.

 

"Leave and never come back." The words flew from my mouth faster than the speed of light, the pain etched in his ancient eyes, I am at fault.

 

It's midnight now, wherever may he be? Is he thinking of me? Hatred floods his mind, perhaps. Who knows? Should it flood mine? I could never hate the Doctor. However, hatred is too strong an emotion to waste on someone you don't like.

 

I love the Doctor.

 

Two days seem to have came and gone, I look out my window, up to the sky, and I see the moon. It's shining bright, brighter than the tears in my eyes. It seems like he'll never come back, I very well deserve it. I lock myself in my room and cry.

 

The TARDIS is alive in my living room. It's the early morning, I am startled by a tall man in a coat, staring down at me with the pain of a thousand years written all over his face.

"Clara.." the words barely come out, as he inches towards me. I am a mess, internally the emotions can't seem to cope. I sit up straight, I ask him why he's here, why did he come back after the awful way I treated him. He chuckles, always the sarcasm.

 

"Do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference?"

 

I cry, he tells me to stop. There's a thing I do, with the eyes, he hates it. I can't help myself. He begins to cry.

 

Three hours have passed. We sit in silence, soaking up the contempt and regrets. He tells me to break the silence, so I pick up a book and open it. I begin to read the first line I see.

" _You’re in love with him, and he’s in love with you, and it’s like a goddamn tragedy, because you look at him and see the stars, and he looks at you and sees the sun. And you both think the other is just looking at the ground._ "

My voice stops, I look at him. He looks at me. The sadness in my heart fills every void in sight.

 

"I'm tired of looking at the ground." His accent lingers in my ear. Why can’t he look at me then? Look into the depths of my being, everything I have locked away, the hopes and misfortunes and the anger and the kindness, I want to pour it out and have him bathe in my recklessness, the vulnerability that I am willing to gift him.

 

"I'm sorry." I sob, he awkwardly hugs me, I feel a tear on my head.

 

" _Stay with me,_ " he whispers, and so I do.

**Author's Note:**

> sORRY.....


End file.
